


just vibing (Luka x reader oneshots)

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, For Shits and Giggles, Indie Music, Mild Language, Music Lovers, Mutual Pining, One Shot Collection, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, dreamy, music suggestions, orange/lime content, soft Luka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reader is a big music lover so when she comes over to Kitty Section practice she may have a new favorite band and new favorite guitar playerthis a small collection of mini fics and oneshots because I cant be ask to do a full fic and make it great
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	1. meeting and beaming

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written fan fiction since i was 13 so sorry if it's poorly written in those terms. Also i suck as at spelling.  
> yes this is also just me trying spread my love my favorite bands but I feel like the Characters would also like them so just give them a listen i recommend listening to 'do me a favor' by Arctic Monkeys because that's what I was listening to while writing this.

I don’t like being bothered when I’m listening to my music. Setting in the school courtyard and studying for that dreaded chem test is only slightly better with the help of (fav band) playing through my headphones. Almost lost in my own little world I almost didn’t hear Marinette and Alya call my name.   


“Dang girl what are you listening to that almost made you forget you have friends?”, Alya said as she tried to seek a peek at my phone. “Oh you know the usual. Sorry I wasn’t paying attention. what's up?” “Me and Alya just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out after school and see kitty section practice, we figured you might like their music.” Marinette said as she played awkwardly with her hands. “Kitty Section? Oh you mean Rose and Juleka band! Definitely, why didn’t you ask sooner!” Marinette gets flustered and starts to stutter over her words till Alya swoops in to explain. “Adrien is gonna be there to practice with them and this little jumble of words wants more morale support.” “Oooh, so you just want me to come along to help talk more about rock music to impress Adrien?” I say jokingly as Marinette hushes me. “Don’t say it like (y/n)! Well I mean yes kinda but we also haven’t hung out much and I just thought you’d like the band.”   


Taken aback from the thought a little I smile and nod happily. “Of course I’ll come just text me the time and place.” I said as the bell rings. “Welp, I guess I’ll you guys after school. Good luck on that chem test.”. The girls nod and wave goodbye as we head to classes. 

The school day ends and I walked to my family Apartment where I leave my things and check my phone. I have one notification from Alya “meet us at Juleka’s place in 15 minuts we’ll be there soon.” “ gottach, see ya soon” I text as I head back out the door. Truth be told I’ve never been to Juleka’s house so I was fairly shocked to find that she lived on a boat. Much less a messy one, but it gave it a very boho vibe which could make almost anyone feel at home. “Alya! Juleka! Rose! I’ve made it!” I said as I run up to hug them “where’s Marinette? I’d thought she be here by now” Alya said as she checked her phone only to find no new messages from her best friend.” “Maybe she’s just running late again?” I said while looking over my shoulder to see if she would pop up. “That girl is always late. Anyways, while we wait for Marinette how about we introduce (Y/n) to Luka?” Alya suggest while the other nod in agreement. 

“Um who’s Luka?” “My brother, he’s the guitarist in the band.” Juleka said. As if on cue a tall boy with black-blue hair walked out from under the deck. “Did some someone say my name?” he said as he made this way over to our little huddle. Everyone greeted Luka while I just stood there awkwardly. After the initial greetings are out of the way I raise my hand to shake his. “Um hi, I’m (y-y/n) I came over see you guys practice, If that ok I mean!” I mentally punch myself for stuttering but Luka chuckles and shakes my hand. “Nice to meet you (y-y/n), yes you can watch us warm up. You could be are practice audience.” I smiling I look down at our hands and notice one of his bracelets on his wrist. “You’re a fan of Arctic Monkeys?” I say catching him off guard “Yeah they’re an old favorite of mine. I have a few of their CD’s” I look up beaming when I heard him say that. “Really?! That's so cool! Are you going to their concert next week?” I say with the energy of child on Christmas Eve. Luka smiles and nods making me smile even more.   


“Well, as you can see (y/n) here is one hardcore music fan.” Alya says as she makes me and Luka let go from our handshake. “Yeah I can tell, How about after our Practice I show some of my other favorite bands, if you have time, of course.” “Yeah, I’d love that.” I say still smiling like a little idiot, but I could care less. 


	2. shoebox cassettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> music is easier than words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the song recommendation for this chapter would be /blue - far Caspian/ Lord Huron - The Night We Met /Milky Chance - Cocoon/ Arctic Monkeys - The Lovers./ not in that order but they're good songs give them a go.

“Oh wow, I never thought that Rose would have it in her to be a hard rock singer.” I say to Alya and Marinette. “I know aren’t they great!” Marinette says as her eyes lay focused on Adrien killing it on that keyboard. “By the way Mari, why were you 20 minutes late? I was starting to think you weren’t gonna come.” I ask as Marinette freezes and tries to think of an excuse. “Oh um, ya know just loss track of time.” “Doing what? Overthinking about a certain blonde?” Alya offhandedly says as she records the band. If on the nose Marinette flutters about like a little bird that fell from its nest. “It’s ok Mari we all know you're in love with Adrien, At this point I think he also knows.” I say while resting a hand on the lovesick girl’s shoulder. “Girl, Adrien is dense as a rock, he still hasn’t put two and two together.” I puff my cheeks after hearing that, not because I’m tired but because that is most likely true. 

The band finishes their final song and I stand clapping “That was great you guys! I’m surprised that I didn’t hear this sooner.” “Aww thanks (y/n) we’re glad to have you here.” Rose says as she smiles cheerfully. “Ya know (y/n), have a small concert coming up soon here on the Liberty and we’d like it if you’d come.” Luka says while coming down his small stage. “I’d love to! I wouldn’t miss it for the world!” Luka smiles at my comment and head towards me. 

“So, it’s after practice, still wanna see my CD’s?” He asks quietly enough for me to hear. “Yeah, love to.” Luka nods and tilts his head towards his room and we head under the deck. His room is light blue with bands posters taped to the wall. The one that caught my eye is the one of Jagged Stone and underneath a collection of guitar picks. “I like your room.” “thanks you can take your shoes off if you want. I’ll get my box of CD’s sit wherever you want.” I sit on the edge of his bed looking at the what he has on his nightstand. A clock, glass half full of water, small notebook, light blue lamp with a few stickers on it’s base. Before I go thinking too much into things Luka pops out from his closet with a large shoebox. “What’s in the box?” I ask as luka sits next to me and opens the lid. “Some of my favorite albums and cassettes.” I look through the box and gasped when saw (F/B) limtied edition cassette “No Fucking Way. You have this? There's only 1000 of these ever made! How’d you get it!?” “I pulled some strings.” was all he said as he placed his hands behind his head and went to layed down. “Stop acting like it’s no big deal it worth hundreds! I’m so jealous of you right now.” Luka laughs at my outburst. “If ya want I could play.” “would you please!” 

Luka gets up and pull out a shoebox player from under his bed and put the cassette in. the song plays and I mutter along to the lyrics. “You have a nice voice.” “I, I think It’s enough for muttering along not much of a singer really.” “what about instruments, do you play?” he asks leaning a little closer. “Use to play a few instruments. A Little guitar, drums, not much, why?” “you just peg me as a musical type.” I blush a little at his comment and try to hide my face a little. “So to change the subject, what got you into music?” Luka smiles as he looks at me “that’s not really changing the subject (y/n), but I have to say, just the ability to make something that can reach people and express myself better than what word can do. That’s what draws me to making music.” I stare at Luka for a while after he gave his answer to me. ‘He has such bright eyes’ I think to myself. 

We sit still and not talk for a while. The cassette plays a slow song I haven’t heard before I close my eyes and sway a bit to the beat of the song. When they song ends i open my eyes to see luka doing the same thing I was doing. The cassette stops and his eyes open slowly. He looks over at me and reaches out for the cassette in the shoebox player. Taking it out and flips it to side B he asks “you wanna finish listening to it? We don’t have to talk, but if you have to go I understand. Looking out his window I see the sun barely making its way west. The river looks a little golden but the blue still there and strong. “What time is it Luka.” “About 18:15.” “I’ll stay a while longer.” 

Luka smiles and hits play. This side of the tape is much more slower and clam. I lay back down on the bed slow just listening to the music. Trying to keep time with the bass in the background, listening to the words. I feel Luka lay down with me. No talking just the music playing between us. My other senses kick in as I lay on the bed. The softness and sent of luka’s cologne the crispness of the air in the room. I’m in my own little world and I don’t want to leave. As soon as that thought passes in my mind the tape stops.  
I open my eyes and feel luka set and move towards that player. “That cassette is worth every dollar” luka says as he takes it out and puts it in it’s case “Yeah it sure is. I Just wish I could’ve gotten a copy when I had the chance.” I say as I get up and stretch. Luka stays silent for a bit before he hands me the tape. “Here.” I look at him shocked “w-what?” “You take it you clearly love it more than I do.” “Luka, I can’t.” He sighs then says “How about you borrow it for a while. As a sign of new friendship” chucking a little I agree. “So, were friends now?” I ask. “From the moment I saw you (y/n) I felt some kind of connection to you. I like spending my afternoon with you like this.” 

Taken aback from what he said I feel my face heat up and look away for a bit. “I’m glad you feel the same Luka.” after that comfortable silence is wrapped around us. Then my phone buzzes. “Shit it’s my mom.” I say as I read the text she sent. “ I have to head home I’ll see ya later Luka.” “Alright, i see you soon (y/n). Good night.” and with that I leave the Liberty with the tape in my hand. I walk home not being able to get that boy out of my mind.


End file.
